This is Our Life
by emrivera23
Summary: Gwen has moved back, and is attending high school. Reunited with old friends, and always making new ones, Gwen is struggling with life as a teenage girl.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, so I thought about writing more about Glee, and possibly try for KiGo (Kim Possible and Shego) and then I decided for more Total Drama.

Summary: Takes place in my hometown of Winnipeg manitoba, She starts to wonder about life outside of her little world.

The pink and green walls that surrounded her only taunted her. It was the first day of highschool and she was nowhere near ready. Her mom was calling for her to hurry up.

"Gwen! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming! I'll be right down." But she was still covered in blankets. She finally decided to get up when she noticed the time. She could hear her brother running down the halls, excited for school. Once she was more awake she started to look for her clothes. All still packed in boxes and the boxes were not labelled. When she finally got her clothes out she decided to wear her new black skinny jeans, and her favourite Paramore shirt. She quickly put on some socks and eyeliner and bracelets, and away she went. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where her mom and brother were already sitting and eating.

"Morning." She said as she reached for the box of cereal and poured herself a bowl.

"good morning Gwen!" Her brother ran up to her, giving her a big hug, burying his face in her stomach.

"Morning buddy." She says smiling.

"Are you ready for school?" Her mother asks concerned.

"Of course momma!"She said kissing her mom on the cheek before she sits next to her brother.

"Haha. you haven't called me that since you were 7. I put your school supplies in your bag." She smiles at her daughter.

"Thanks Mom. I can't wait to see Courtney and Bridgette!" She beams. Courtney and Bridgette were her friends in elementary school, and when her family moved, it was hard to keep in contact with. She had heard from Bridgette that Courtney started to date this boy Noah, who used to date Bridgette. Which is why Courtney and Bridgette are no longer friends. Gwen hoped she could help mend the friendship this year. She missed her best friends.

"I'll drive you, If you want to." Her mother says as Gwen was pulling on her new black zipper up converse shoes.

"Sure."

"I also have something for you." Her mom says with a sly grin as she pulls out a bag from the cupboard.

"Really?" She says, smiling hard, only guessing what it could be.

"Open it." Her mom says smiling harder.

"Oh My God!" Gwen says as she pulled out a cell phone with a navy blue case.

"I know its not the one you wanted, but I still hope you use it responsibly. and pay for it with your allowance."

"My god mom! Thank you so much!" She said as she took a picture of her little brother trying to tie his shoes. "Its better than the one I wanted."

"Well your uncle Jemain has it, and he said it would be perfect."

"Its amazing mom." She says as she gives her mom a hug.

"Well, I'll call you when i'm outside after school today." She smiled.

"Yes!" She says as she adds in Bridgette and Courtney's names.

Once at school the crowd of students flooded the hallways and all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and wait for the bell to ring again. She kept trying to search for a familiar face, but all that came up were the ones who used to tease her in elementary. Finally she saw Courtney, dragging a brown haired boy down the hall.

"courtney!" Gwen called out, and as soon as Courtney heard her name called she turned her head and her scowl turned into a huge smile.

"Gwen!" She said dragging the boy through the crowd. "Finally! I was looking for you all morning!"

"Yeah, I was talking to the principal. Mr. Chef."

"He's crazy." The boy added in.

"He is, Let me introduce you to my friend Heather!" She says as she let go of the boy, and dragged me to a small alcove filled with students, some faces I recognized, but most I didn't

"This is Heather." She said pointing at a tall asian girl.

"Who is this?"

"I'm Gwen" She mumbles.

"Fine! Courtney, where is Duncan?" Heather asks looking angry.

"Who's Duncan?" Gwen asks.

"Never mind him. This is Beth and Lindsay." Courtney said trying to get off the topic of Duncan.

"Hi!" The blonde girl known as Lindsay shouted.

"Lindsay! Mr. Chef will get mad if you yell! Hi, I'm Beth." She says as spit flew everywhere.

"Hi." Gwen said wiping her face. She looks around and saw who she figured out was Duncan.

"And this is Duncan." Courtney said in disgust.

"Hey, whos the new babe?" A boy in a pink shirt said coming from behind Duncan.

"Hey, I'm Duncan." He said reaching for my hand.

"There you are!" Heather shouted as she pulled Duncan towards her.

"They have been dating since...an hour ago?" Courtney whispered jealously. "OH! and this is Noah!" She said gripping on to the boys thin arm.

"And I'm Geoff. I like your...Nails..." He says rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thanks...I like your hat..." Gwen says as she notices the hat that was attached to his back by a string around his neck.

"Gwen, Let's go to the cafe, I think Katy and Sadie are in there with LeShawna and Owen." Courtney said as she took Noah's hand, but Gwen had noticed something. A linger even. between Noah and this boy who was sitting alone in the doorways.

"Oh my GOD! SADIE! You can't just say that!" A chubby girl said as a thin girl giggled.

"Hey Katie, Sadie. Owen. This is Gwen."

"Oh my god, Gwen? I have an auntie Gwen!" Sadie shouted.

"Hi! I'm Owen!" A larger boy said coming a little too close for Gwen's comfort.

"Hi."

"Me and Gwen have been friends since Grade 3." Courtney says in a superior tone.

"And yay, we met the twins and the Goof, can we go?" Noah said.

"Fine. Let's go, Noah has chior and I think he has to tutor that Cody boy."

"I'll see you later." Gwen says, hoping to go and look for Bridgette.

"Sure. Kisses!" Courtney waves.

Gwen walked the halls during the busy lunch hour when she finally found the library. As easy the library is to see, It was completely empty, minus the kids who were sleeping at the tables in the back corner. She gave up on her search for Bridgette and decided to wait out her time in the library. She had a spare right after lunch so she just waited. She saw more students enter the library as soon as the bell rang. Desks around her started to fill up, She decided to bury herself in her notebook, writing a story about a girl who possessed the ability to become invisible. Which is how she felt until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey, Gwen..." It was Geoff.

"Hey.' Gwen said smiling nervously.

"So you have spare?" He asks shaking his head. "Of course, no one skips on the first day"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yep, so...Since your new, and ... I have been living here since...Grade 1...want to get a slurpee?"

"I guess... But just so you know... I've lived here since then too, on Winterton."

"Thats Awesome!" He says a little too loudly causing the teacher to come towards us. "Let's go." And away we went.

Walking to the store was the best thing to happen to Gwen this week. She and Geoff talked about what teachers they heard rumours about, and what students are going out with who, and she finally figured out why Courtney sounded so annoyed whenever Duncan came into the room.

"So Duncan dated Courtney, Right after she and Bridgette stopped being friends?" Gwen asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I was right there when he dumped Bridgette, and then five minutes later he was holding hands with Courtney."

"I thought that Bridgette dated Noah, even though Courtney liked him, but then again...Courtney is quite anal." Gwen said laughing.

"We had better get back to the school..." Geoff said as he held out his hand for Gwen to jump off the fence she was walking on.

"Thanks, Race?" Gwen said as she readied herself to run.

"You're on." As Geoff started running.

"No fair! you started before me!" Gwen called out.

"Fine, I'll run backwards." But before he turned around Gwen had tackled him to the ground.

Laughing and rolling in the grass Gwen and Geoff's faces were inches apart. Gwen felt her cheeks turn red, and felt her stomach begin to feel floaty.

"Uhhh. We should get to class..." Geoff said, turning red himself, and smiling.

"Yeah...let's go." She said, feeling Geoff's hand on her back as they walked into the school.

**How did you like chapter one?**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school Gwen walked the hallways throughout her spare, hoping to find Geoff, but he was nowhere to be found. After 10 minutes she gave up her search and headed towards the library.

"You! Gwen!" Called out a familiar voice.

"Bridgette!" Gwen called, running towards her, arms open. "Where were you yesterday?" Gwen asked as Bridgette hugged Gwen.

"Sorry! I forgot that school started yesterday, and I was still in Toronto with my brother! but I am so happy to see you!" She said pulling Gwen down the hallway.

"Where are we going, and How could you forget?"

"To the cafeteria, and It starts today in Toronto for some reason." She says.

"Oh, okay. I was thirsty anyways."

The cafeteria was not what Gwen expected, Instead of the common square benches and messy garbage cans, there were nice clean round tables with plenty of chairs, clean garbage bins with trays stacked nicely. The best part was the windows that showed the rest of the school grounds.

"Gwen!" Geoff called out, running to give her a hug.

"Geoff!" Gwen said a little too excitedly.

"I see you met Geoff." Bridgette smiled.

"um, yeah..." She said as they walked up to the table.

"I told you that Sam is in hell, and Dean is not!"

"Thats not what season 6 says!"

"Well I haven't got to season 6!" Gwen heard Katie and Sadie argue.

"Who cares! I only watch because they are hot!" Katie finally admits. Sadie looked shocked at her answer, then agrees.

"Well I hope you met them all." Bridgette says brushing off the Dean and Sam conversation.

"yeah. but who's that." Gwen pointed to the boy playing the guitar at the end of the table.

"That's Trent" Geoff said quickly. "he has a girlfriend." Geoff added in quickly, as if tryin gto make him less available.

"I like his guitar." She said, actually admiring the boys sloppy hair and green eyes.

"Really? Well, we play in a band. I play drums." Geoff says excitedly.

"Really?" Gwen asks now curious of her new friends band.

"Yeah, we mostly play in Owen's basement because his dad sound proofed it, and we pay him so its all good." Geoff said slinging his arm around Gwen. "wanna come to a practice?"

"sure!"

"Gwen, wanna drink?" Bridgette asks sifting through change in her wallet.

"Sure, I'll pay." She says taking out a five dollar bill.

"No, you're new and i am a day late, so my treat." She said smiling taking out a toonie.

"Thanks."

"What about me?" Geoff asked.

"only enough for me and Gwen, next time?" Bridgette smiled.

"No problem dude!" He said."So Gwen-" Geoff started to say, but then was interrupted by Trent, now speaking to Gwen.

"Hey, Im Trent."

"Gwen." She smiled. Geoff noticed and put his arm on her back. "I like your guitar."

"Thanks, The hummingbirds are for my sister." He says, running his hand through his hair.

"Sweet. I have a bass. I try and play an hour." When Gwen said that, both Geoff and Trent's faces lit up. "What..."

"Can you play well?"

"I guess...but why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well, We need a bassist, since Alejandro became all popular." Trent said, "And now he's slobbering all over Lindsay.

"Yeah, it's gross." Geoff says laughing pointing at them in the corner. Gwen notices a boy in a red tracksuit staring sadly at Lindsay.

"hmm, awkward." Bridgette says handing Gwen a drink.

"Thanks Bridgette... I'll get it tomorrow." Gwen smiles. "I'll think about it." Gwen says towards the two boys now discussing their new fame for having a hot girl bassist.

Geoff and Trent's conversation

"wait, you think she's hot?" Geoff suddenly realizes.

"Well, yeah." Trent says looking all googly eyed at Gwen.

"Well you have a girlfriend." Geoff points out.

"Not really... We broke up in the summer."

"Damn...Well I saw her first."

"Whoa! I thought you and Bridgette had a thing."

"We did, but she didn't want a relationship..."

"So you're gonna blow it with her for Gwen? Tell me more about her."

"Bro, No. I'm not gonna tell you anything about the girl I wanna ask out to Owen's big party!" Geoff practically yelled.

The entire cafeteria looked at him, including Bridgette, whose face went from happy and normal, to sad and slightly upset.

"Ummm..." Trent said pointing to Bridgette who was now running out of the cafeteria.

"Shit!" He said running after her.

"Hey, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come by practice tonight?" Trent asked Gwen.

"sure, I got to go." She said chasing after Geoff and Bridgette.

"Sweet." Trent said, hoping that a green haired guy wouldn't get in the way this time.

In the Girls room.

"Bridgette?" Gwen said knocking on a stall.

"What." Bridgette said harshly.

"What's going on?"

"Geoff likes you!" She said crying harder.

"And?"

"you like him too!" She says as another wave of tears comes down.

"I don't know yet, I didn't know you liked Geoff." Gwen said as she tried to open the door.

"I don't..." she said sniffing. "But I do."

"then why not go for it?" Gwen says as Bridgette opens the stall. Various names (Lindsay luvs Tyler, Heather is a bitch!) and profanities written across the walls.

"Because I was going to Toronto, and my dad wouldn't like Geoff."

"you don't know that." Gwen says as she pats her friend on the shoulder.

"I do." She said crying harder. "And he wants to take you to Owen's yearly p-p-p-party!"

"But I don't even want to go!" Gwen almost shouts.

"You don't?"

"Not really."

"so...you don't actually like Geoff?"

"He's not really my type.I think he's hot...but he would look better with you on his arm."

"really?" Bridgette says looking happier.

"Yes."

"You know... Trent is available..."

"i'd rather not." Gwen says smiling.

"Okay, Let's go. i think I heard the bell."

"off to class!" Gwen said pointing towards the door like a pirate.

"Hey Gwen." Geoff said as he came up from behind Gwen now getting ready to head home.

"Hey." Gwen said, smiling nervously.

"i thought you liked me..." Geoff said nervously, almost upset.

"But my best friend likes you..."

"Yeah, but I like you." Geoff says.

"I like you too, but..."

"Please don't say But shes my friend" Geoff pleaded. "One date."

"Geoff, She is my friend...Best friend."

"One Date. And if it's lame, just let me know. I really think we connected yesterday."

Gwen knew they connected, but she couldn't do that to Bridgette.

"One date." She said, as she quickly pulled out her phone and handing it to Geoff to put his number in.

"Sweet. I'll call you tonight then."

"Fine." She said more than annoyed, excited and ashamed.

"See you." He said as he walked towards the doors.

"hey Sunshine."

"Don't call me Sunshine!" Gwen turned around and saw the green haired boy.

"never. It annoys you, I know." Duncan said smirking.

"I still can't believe you're here." She smiles.

"Have you told anyone we know each other?"

"No one has formally introduced us y'know." Gwen said smiling.

"I guess, wanna go see if our names have been painted over yet?" Duncan said smiling. Gwen smiled back nodding and they ran towards the garage where their names still shone brightly in the neon pink spray paint.

"Still here. Happy?" Gwen asks punching Duncan in the arm.

"Actually...I repainted it last week when I heard you were back."

"Your such a romantic." Gwen said smiling.

"We should take a picture." She said taking out her phone and taking a quick shot of Duncan hugging the wall, then a few of the two of them together.

"Let's run." i think the family who lives here is back." Duncan said picking up his bag.

"Let's go to my house, Tyler is looking forward to see you again." Gwen said smiling as she and the punk ran towards her house.

Once at Gwen's Duncan opened the door to be greeted by Gwen's younger brother Tyler.

"Duncan!"

"hey buddy, How are you?"

"i missed you!" Tyler said still clinging to Duncan's shirt, almost in tears. Gwen knew Tyler missed him, since it was just her, Tyler and her mom.

"I missed you too." Duncan said, as his eyes filled with tears.

"Duncan! How nice to see you again!" Gwen's mom smiled pulling Duncan for a hug.

"Hey Ms. R."

"Gwen honey, you never told me that Duncan went to your school."

"I didn't have time mom." Gwen said pulling out a bag of chips from the cupboard.

"How are your parents? are you hungry?" Gwen's mom asks eagerly.

"Parent's are fine, and Yeah, but i'll eat at home."

"Mommy, can Duncan eat here?" Tyler said smiling. Duncan smiled at Gwen who looked at her mom.

"Nonsense, Duncan, stay over. you can help clean up." She said smiling.

"Thanks." duncan said.

"Anyways...Me and Duncan are gonna go do our homework."

"Keep the door open!" her mother called out.

"Then can me and Duncan play video games?" Tyler asked.

"definitely." Duncan said ruffling up tyler's hair before he and Gwen ran upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Tell me about party-boy?" Duncan said smiling.

"It's nothing. We went out for a slurpee yesterday, and we really connected." Gwen said blushing.

"I thought Bridgette and Geoff were a thing."

"Yes! I didn't find out till today, I feel awful!" Gwen said angrily.

"Oh well. Karma."

"What do you mean?"

"Bridgette used to date Noah, and then he and Courtney got together, then Bridgette and I dated, even though me and courtney dated on and off through jr. High."

"What!?" Gwen said confused.

"Yeah, that's the real reason they aren't friends anymore."

"wow, but I still can't do that to her." She said as her phone rang. "Shit!" Gwen said checking the caller I.D "It's Geoff."

"Answer it."

"I'm scared." Gwen saidpressing talk.

"Hello?" She said nervously.

"Hey...Gwen?"

"This is she..."

"It's Geoff."

"i know."

"Oh."

"hi."

"Wanna go out tonight?" he said. Gwen felt awkward as Duncan started to dance around her room.

"Tonight? sure?" Gwen answered, Duncan quickly stopped and mouthed 'What the hell?'

"Okay! I'll pick you up at eight."

"Okay. I'll see you then." Gwen said as she hung up the phone."

She looked at Duncan who was now lying on the ground laughing.

"So much for thinking about it." duncan said between laughs.

"Shut up, i feel bad enough." Gwen said, feeling herself ge nervous.

"Fine, Let's get you ready. Are you gonna tell your mom?" Duncan asks quietly.

"Probably not. Since she hopes we end up together." Gwen said throwing a pillow at Duncan.

"We will, I know it Babe." Duncan said smiling, completely forgetting his boyfriend duties to Heather.

EIGHT O' CLOCK

"Duncan! I'm so nervous!" Gwen said as she and Duncan paced at the doorway.

"Chill, Where are you going?"

"I don't know!"

"Okay, if it goes bad, Text me." Duncan said looking for his phone.

"It's upstairs." Gwen says. "you can stay and play games with Tyler, He really wants too. And its only 8, so he's going to bed at 9..."

"Of course." Duncan said pulling Gwen in for a hug.

"If he tries anything, Text me, and I'll come get you in a heartbeat." He smiled hugging Gwen tighter.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Gwen! Can you get that!" Her mother yelled from the basement.

"got it!" Gwen said opening the door, Duncan jumped behind it, not wanting Geoff to see him.

"Hey Gwen, Ready?" Geoff said holding out his arm.

"Ready. See you later mom!" Gwen calle dout. She would let Duncan explain.

"Awesome!"

They walked down the front steps and that's when Gwen saw his car. It was a shiny new Eclipse.

"Is that you're car?" Gwen said shocked.

"Its my dad's, but he lets me use it all the time." He said opening the door for her.

"Thanks." she said entering the car. "Where are we going?" She asked, hoping it wasn't somewhere public.

"The roller rink." Geoff said as he started up the car. Anberlin playing on the radio.

"Is this Anberlin!" Gwen shouted.

"Uh, yeah, like them?"

"LOVE!"

"It's their newest CD, or at least till their newest one comes out."

"I forget what it's called, but I love that song the Art of War."

"Same!"

"wow." Gwen said, feeling worse. Wasn't she suppose to not like Geoff? Why did she enjoy his company.

"I know. they're coming Next month, wanna go see them? At the Garrick."

"i don't know." Gwen says, trying to not scream in excitement.

"Well, I'll get tickets." Geoff said as they pulled onto Portage avenue.

"I thought Wheelies closed down?" Gwen said questioning the location.

"It is, but my dad owns a warehouse in the exchange district." He said pulling on to Garry st.

"Wow." Gwen felt even worse. This could be Bridgette in the seat she was in. She wondered how duncan was doing as Geoff pulled into a empty parking lot.

"were here!" Geoff said jumping out of the car and running to open the door for Gwen, who was already half way out.

"nice. you're not planning on murder are you?" She said looking at the sketchy building.

"haha, no." Geoff laughed as he opened the trunk pulling out some skates and a stereo.

"wow, you go all out don't you."

"Well, now that I know you love Anberlin, we can skate around listening to the genius."

"Awesome." Gwen said as Geoff took her hand and they walked up to the door.

Gwen couldn't help but feel special, Geoff was really going all out for her. she wondered if he did this often.

"So, I only brought the stereo in case you thought that the speaker was too loud. I mainly use this place for parties."

"No music is too loud."

"My kind of girl!" Geoff said smiling. "Let's skate!"

After an hour of silly dancing, and skating, Gwen and Geoff stopped when a slower song came on.

"uhh...Want to dance?" Geoff said holding out his hand nervously.

"...sure." She said as she took his hand.

He pulled her closely, as the song played in the background, she could feel the warmth of his chest close to her own body. He could feel Gwen's fragile arms wrap around his neck. He never felt so close to anyone than right now. Both he and Gwen Pushed the thoughts of Bridgette out of their minds as he lifted up her chin and gently pressed his lips on hers.

when Gwen got home she saw Duncan asleep on the couch, her mother was at the kitchen table.

"Hey Gwen... How was your date?" her mom asked, smirking.

"Uh, it was fine." Gwen said blushing.

"Duncan spilled."

"that jerk. Sorry, I guess I should have told you."

"I understand, you're 16, secrets are part of being a teen." Her mom smiled.

"I love you mom." She said hugging her mother. "I should wake up Duncan."

"Speaking of Duncan... He's a nice guy. you two should date."

"mom! he has a girlfriend." Gwen said, blushing even more.

"I know, He told me. He also told me about his father." She said, sounding serious. "I asked him to stay."

"Mom..." Gwen said knowing that Duncan's father was abusive.

"Gwen, I told him to come whenever he wants. I'll make him a spare key in case anything happens in the evenings."

"mom." Gwen said in tears. Happy that now Duncan will have a place to go to instead of the streets.

"Honey, I like Duncan, he's a good kid."

"thank you." Gwen said as she wiped tears away from her face.

Gwen climbed the stairs after she said goodnight to her mom, she smiled at her brother asleep in his bed, and she made her way to her bed. Her hone lit up as soon as the lights were off.

-_Goodnight Gwen. :) I had a great time. -Geoff._

She smiled as she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Gwen was woken up by the familiar sounds of Tyler running around, but the sounds were louder as she heard Duncan chasing after him.

"Get ready!" he was shouting, and Tyler laughing maniacally. "Wake up Sunshine!" he shouted at Gwen's door.

"I will never escape you will I?" Gwen called out, knowing that her mom was already on her way to work. She got up and started to get ready for school. Friday at last, and tonight was the big party. She was afraid of what was going to happen at school today.

"Never. Anyways, got a shirt?" Duncan said opening up her bedroom door.

"Get out!" She said throwing Duncan a black shirt.

"Sorry, thanks Sunshine!" he said closing the door.

She shook her head, smiling as she picked up her Paramore shirt, then searching her closet for her Anberlin hoodie she got at the last show.

She laughed as Tyler started to show Duncan off to his friends at school. Amused by Duncan's mohawk, the children all stared in awe.

"We should go, I can't start this school year off with this many lates." Duncan smirked.

"How many lates do you have?"

"12."

"It's like the 3rd day of school Duncan." Gwen scolded.

"you don't have Heather as a girlfriend. i think I am gonna breakup with her today." He said annoyed.

"Nice. i'll be sure to say something nice at your funeral." Gwen teased.

"Nice. Let's go." She said waving bye to Tyler and the posse of kids now crowding him.

Once at school Gwen saw Geoff, she smiled when he waved at her, but she could feel two sets of eyes burning on her.

"Hi Gwen, I'm Heather. Stay away from Duncan." She said harshly.

"We've been friends since we were young." Gwen pointed out.

"Right. Just don't get too friendly." she said before she walked away with her loyal followers.

"Hey Gwen." Bridgette said coldly. "I heard about your date."

"Look, it was one date, I don't want to go out with him!" She said as she turned towards Bridgette.

"i know, but i thought you said you didn't like him."

"i don't." She lied.

"I trust you, you know that."

"i know. I don't want to go out with him again." She said, That was half true.

"Okay, I trust you." She said hugging Gwen. Gwen could see Geoff walking towards them.

"I have to get to class." Gwen says as so starts to walk down the hall.

"See you later." Bridgette says quietly, knowing that Gwen and Geoff liked each other.

Gwen sat in her math class, bored and uncomfortable, she could see Duncan and Hether talking about something when all of a sudden Courtney walked into the class.

"Hi, Mr. M, I switched classes so I'm here now."

"Thanks Courtney, take a seat next to Gwen." He said not even looking up from his desk.

"hey Gwen! Sorry, I've been so busy trying to fit in school work, and a boyfriend in my schedule!" She said as she set her bag on the table. "What have I missed in class?" She said before Gwen could say anything.

"not much, and yeah i've been busy too." Gwen answered. That's when Courtney smiled slyly at her.

"So, I saw you and Geoff driving last night."

"Yeah, we went out."

"Scandal!" She said.

"Not really... Skating isn't that scandalous." Gwen answered.

"What about... Bridgette." She said with disgust.

"She's alright."

"I can't believe she had the nerve to ask if I wanted to share a locker with her." She said.

"i haven't got one yet." Gwen said pointing at her bags on the floor.

"go get one!" She nearly shouted.

"I will, later though." Gwen said noticing Courtney look back at Duncan. "so what's up with you and Duncan?" Gwen asked, trying to get her to admit that the reason she and Bridgette werent friends anymore.

"It's boring. I have to do this now." She said looking down at her paper with tears welling up in her eyes. Gwen looked at Courtney then back at Duncan who winked at her.

After class Duncan caught up to her.

"Feel like going to Kp?" He asked.

"But what about class?" She whispered.

"It's just phys. ed. What will you learn there?" He said.

"you will learn how to exercise various muscles Mr. Jones." A loud voice boomed from behind them.

"sorry mr. McD, I was just asking Gwen to help me take my dog to the vet. My mom just called to drive her..." Duncan quickly lied.

"I didn't see you on your phone." Mr Mc.D pointed out.

"She texted."

"Is this correct Gwen?" He ask her. She nodded. "Fine, Get your mom to write you a dismissal slip."

"Thank you sir." Duncan said as he dragged Gwen away.

"Did you really need to lie?" Gwen asked giggling.

"Yeah, no sweat babe. let's go get Geoff." He said as he pulled her to the cafeteria. Gwen was resistant at first then remembered that she had no romantic interest in either of them, well maybe a little.

"Yo! Geoff! Let's go to KP!"

"YES! Let's go!" He said throwing a can in the recycling bin. "you coming Gwen?" He asked with a little sparkle in his eye.

"Sure." She smiled and they walked towards the parking lot to Geoff's car.

AT THE MALL

"Hey, Isn't that Heather?" Geoff pointed out.

"Hide!" Duncan shouted as he dove behind a potted tree.

"Chill, she's with...Justin Chambers...?" Geoff said pulling duncan up by the collar.

"I knew she cheated." Duncan said kicking a piece of paper.

"Are you actually upset?" Gwen said as she picked up the paper giving it to an employee at Spencer's.

"Nah, I just hate when people cheat on others."

"So you are bothered."

"Fine."

"Duncan Man, you big softie." Geoff said as he picked up a Bullet for my Valentine shirt. "I hate this. It's so...odd."

"I like that band" Gwen said as she took it from Geoff's hand. She looked at the shirt and couldn't decide if she liked it.

"Sorry. I'll buy it for you." He offered.

"It's okay. I like this more." she said holding up a Walking Dead t-shirt.

"Freak." A girl muttered as she passed Gwen.

"Bitch." She replied.

"Gwen! This screams you!" Duncan said as he came from behind a shelf full of shirts holding a bag with fabric caution tape all over it. "Killing it with the guys." He said

"haha, Funny." She said looking at Geoff who was innocently looking at a beer pong set.

"You know you should wear a warning." he smirked.

"Right."

"I'm buying it for you. Think of it as an early Christmas gift." He said as he walked up to the counter. "And this lip ring."

"Who's the lip ring for?" She asked.

"you, obviously." He said.

"I don't have my lip pierced. and my mom would kill me."

"Nope, Let's go to That piercing place on Osbourne after school before the party."

"no. Never." Secretly Gwen wanted it, but she knew her mom would never agree.

"Hey, Gwen...What do you think of this?" Geoff said holding a UFC shirt to his chest.

"umm...It's nice." She says, trying not to offend him."

"I'm kidding!" He says smiling.

"Okay, good!" Gwen says smiling.

"I feel like a third wheel..." Duncan said as he payed for the bag and lip ring.

"Come here then." Gwen said pulling him and Geoff linking arms with them. "Let's go eat."

"Finally." Geoff said as he pulled out his wallet.

**Hello! so, this chapter is kinda based on what happened every tuesday in grade 10. lol My friend an dI would go to kp mall and eat poutine and buy plastic swords at ddollarama and fight in the food court. it hurt, bu so much fun. Then we got caught by a teacher who was there for lunch. It was awward. lol. anyways. just fyi this starts out as gwenXgeoff, then maybe ends either DuncanXGwen or GwenXTrent...but I personally like GwenXTrent because I think Courtney and Duncan are cute. :P Geoff and Bridgette are soon. be patient. :P**


	5. Chapter 5

Gwen watched as Geoff and Duncan raced to eat their fries, despite how hot they were. She laughed when Geoff's pepsi came flooding out of his nose, and that's when she saw Bridgette walking towards them.

"Hey Gwen."

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Gwen asked.

"I have spare fourth, and then lunch so I came to get some new shoes." She said as she saw Geoff and Duncan laughing at the spilled pepsi.

"hi Geoff." She smiled sweetly, this caused Geoff's food to come flying out of his mouth.

"Hey Bridgette." Duncan said laughing harder at Geoff who was now trying to clean up the mess.

"So...Need help?" Gwen asked hopefully. "I need to get away from them."

"Yeah, sure, let's go!" She said as she pulled Gwen along.

"So, Remember Alejandro?"

"Yeah."

"He and Lindsay broke up because Tyler wanted her back." Bridgette said as she held a pair of light blue heels in her hand.

"Is he the ex?" Gwen said nodding at the shoes.

"Yeah. So...Alejandro asked me to the party."

"Are you going?" Gwen asked in confusion.

"I guess... Since I guess you want to go with Geoff..." She said, Gwen couldn't tell if she was relieved or upset.

"I don't think I'm gonna go." Gwen admitted.

"What! Why not? Geoff's band is playing!"

"I don't have anything really to wear..." Gwen said nervously.

"well, that's why we're at the mall." Bridgette said excitedly. "How much money have you got?" She asked excitedly.

"Well...I think maybe $500 in my bank account..."

"well let's spend $100. Because you need" Shoes, Make-up, A dress, Some jewelry..." She went on. Thats when she saw Duncan and Geoff walking.

"Lets get you a dress!" She said pulling her into Le Chateau.

The store had a lot of dresses to choose from, but it ended up in Bridgette modeling them, then gasping at the price.

"i like this one." Gwen said holding up a black satin and lace dress.

"Thats amazing! It's not too formal, and not too casual." Bridgette said excitedly." I'm so used to shopping alone! I am so excited you're here!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"Why alone?"

"because Izzy doesn't really shop much, and courtney...Yeah." She said as she looked at a light blue dress.

"Well this is fun. I missed you." Gwen said smiling.

"I missed you too." Bridgette said smiling.

"So, alejandro?"

"Yeah...he's nice...Charming really."

"Are you only going with him because he's hot?"

"Pretty much." Bridgette said laughing.

"That'll make Geoff jealous for sure." Gwen added in, ignoring Bridgette's denial.

**later that night at Gwen's**

"So when are you going home?" Gwen teased Duncan.

"I went home, and got some nice clothes Sunshine" Duncan said he pulled off the black shirt he had borrowed from Gwen that morning. "Nice enough for you?" He said as he pulled on that Bullet for My Valentine shirt they saw the store earlier.

"sweet!" Gwen said from behind the bathroom door as she changed into her dress.

"Woah" Duncan said as she walked out holding her clothes.

"Oh my God! It sucks doesn't it! I told Bridgette I have ugly knees!" She said as she turned around.

"Gwen, it looks good!" He said pulling her from the doorway.

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm a guy. you look hot." That made Gwen smile.

"Thanks." She said as she inspected Duncan's shirt and hair. "your mohawk is out of line..." She says laughing.

"hey, I pay you a compliment and you pay me back with criticism. Classy." He teased.

"Well, I'm ready." She says as she pulls on some black boots that she let Bridgette pick out.

"Very nice."

"Did you tell your mom your going out?" duncan asked as they started to head down the stairs.

"Of course."

"so...I can stay again?"

"Only if you're not drunk." Gwen laughed.

"good. How are we getting there?"

"He lives like a street away Duncan." She said smacking his arm.

"right. I can hear the music now. Which means I'm late." Duncan said starting to walk faster.

"Why do you want to get there so fast?"

"I play rhythm Guitar."

"So all of you guys play together?"

"Duh. Let's go Sunshine!" He said as he picked up up and ran to the house.

**Inside**

"can you believe she came with him!" Courtney complained to Noah, who was not paying attention.

"no. no way." He replied.

"I thought Gwen was my friend." She said, then saw her talking to Geoff. "Nevermind...She's with Geoff.

When Geoff saw Gwen enter the house he felt special, as if this was for him. But his thoughts were interuppted by the sight of Duncan carrying her in.

"Hey Gwen. Duncan." He said as Duncan placed Gwen on the ground.

"Hey man! Bring my guitar?"

"Yeah, it's beside Trent." Geoff replied as he saw Trent talking to Katie and Sadie.

"Sweet. Let's play!" Duncan said walking up to Trent.

"hey, i like you're-" He was interrupted by all the noise coming from the doorway. it was Bridgette. With Alejandro. Geoff felt his ears go red in anger. She was his sorta girlfriend, why is she with him. He thought as he stood up, leaving Gwen behind.

"Bridgette, can I talk to you?" He whispered in her ear.

"Sure, Alejandro, I'll be right back." She said to the taller male. "What's up."

"I thought me and you were gonna hang out." Geoff asked, completely forgetting about Gwen, who was now talking to Trent about playing bass.

"Yeah, but you never asked me, so I'm here with Alejandro, and I Thought you were here with Gwen." She replied coldly.

"I didn't ask her because i got the feeling she didn't like me that much..." He said looking back at Gwen who was now laughing with Trent.

"oh." Bridgette said looking at Gwen too. "tomorrow we'll talk okay? i came with someone else tonight." She said walking away.

"So Trent, what kind of music do you guys play?" Gwen asked holding Trent's guitar.

"Meh, just anything. Probably nothing you like." He said playfully.

"and what's that suppose to mean?" She said smiling.

"Anberlin like things."

"seriously!?" She shouted and started to play A Day Late.

"Yes! you're my new favourite person ever! Wanna play with us tonight? We bring a bass with us every show we play."

"Sure, if that's okay with your other bandmates..." Gwen said looking at Geoff and Duncan.

"We need a bassist, come on." He said taking her hand and walking towards the street where his van was parked.

"so this is your van!" Gwen said looking at the grey van. "scary."

"It's creepy, I know, but all I could afford at the moment. all the equipment fit, so its all good." He said taking out a square guitar case.

"Just don't offer children any candy from it, and I think you're good." Gwen smiled as trent laughed.

"Let's go get you set up. and Find Duncan And Geoff." Trent said as he carried the guitar inside.


	6. Chapter 6

The first set went smoothly, until the second where Duncan started drinking a little more, and started messing up with the guitar, which caused them to be booed and had drinks thrown at them.

"Duncan! I told you not to get drunk!" Gwen screamed as they were packing up the equipment into Trent's stalker van.

"I know,but Courtney was being a bitch!" He burped.

"Well, at least you have a girl." Geoff added coldly, watching Alejandro and Bridgette laughing on the porch. Gwen ignored the comment, knowing she and Geoff will never happen.

"Want to go back inside." Trent asked Gwen politely.

"um, I think I should get Duncan home." glancing towards Duncan who was now cursing at the ground for being 'Shaky'

"I'll help." he said helping Gwen pickup Duncan. "Where do you live?"

"Just the next street over." Gwen blushed. She liked how Geoff was nice, but liked how Trent was even nicer, and so far Trent had no weird things about him.

Walking home was easy, but getting him to the couch quietly was hard when she knew her mom was a light sleeper.

"Thank you Trent." She said as she walked him to the door.

"No problem..." He said. he looked as if he wanted to say something else by the way he lingered in the doorway.

"Thank you again..." Gwen says, lingering as well.

"I was wondering, Since I know you and Geoff aren't exclusive...Did you want to go out with me sometime?" He finally said.

"Me and Geoff aren't anything." Gwen replied. "But...sure."

"Can i have your number?" He asked nervously.

"Sure." Gwen said smiling as she told him her number.

"thanks. I'll...I'll call you tomorrow." he said as he walked into the fence.

"see you." Gwen said laughing.

Gwen went to get a glass of water for Duncan and some advil and put it on the living room table for the morning. Saturday. A whole day of doing whatever, she was excited.

She sat on her bed thinking about her situation. What was she and Geoff, and why did they connect so well, when he wants to be with Bridgette, who is sorta with Alejandro. She knew she liked Trent, because she feels butterflies flapping in her stomach when he smiles, or when he blows his hair out of his eyes when he's playing guitar. but what really made Gwen weak in the knees was his eyes. Greener than she had ever seen, so full of happiness, sincerity and safety.

The next morning Gwen woke up by the sound of Duncan tapping on her door.

"What." She said groggily.

"I just came to tell you a certain musician is at the door for you." Duncan said welcoming himself into the her room.

"Get out!" She said jumping out of bed running to the mirror checking her hair. She was still in the dress she wore last night and needed to change.

"Fine." He said getting up. "but we need to talk when you're done."

"fine, whatever just tell him I'll be down in a second!" She said running around trying to find a clean shirt.

Gwen walked down the stairs as graceful as she could, trying to impress her new friend, but it ended with her running straight into the door.

"gwen! Are you okay?" Trent asked running past Duncan t help her up.

"Gwen honey!" he mother called from the kitchen.

"Yes mom!" She shouted rubbing her forehead.

"Come here!"

"I'll be right back..." She said then ran towards the kitchen.

"hey mom. morning."

"Good Morning. Whos that boy? He's handsome" Gwen's mom said.

"that's Trent. He's in Duncan's band."

"then why is he here for you?" Her mom eyed her suspiciously.

"They asked me to play for them." She said nervously.

"Are you going to? you're falling back into your old routine you know. I'm worried."

"Mom, i'm fine." Rubbing her arm where the scars were still healing.

"I don't want you to get hurt again." She mentioned him.

"I have to go, I'll talk to you soon okay?"

"Okay honey, just call me if you need me. I love you."

"I love you too." She shouts as she runs to the door to talk to Trent.

"hey Trent. sorry."

"No problem, duncan was just saying how he stays here often."

"yeah, he's like my brother." She says to make sure that Trent gets it.

"Nice. So, I was going to call, but I ended up waking up early and wanted to ask if you wanted to go get some lunch?" He asked shyly. She could see Duncan still sitting on the stairs, he nodded. The nod from Duncan was good. It was his way of telling her that Trent was a good guy, so she was happy.

"Sure! Where are you thinking?" She said as she waved bye to Duncan and walked out the door.

"well, theres this place right at confusion corner...On stafford and Osbourne, Tea Story. Its a nice place. Waffles. but if you dont like waffles, how about crepes, theres a place just down the street, more close to river, called Kawaii Crepe, wonderful as well." Trent spoke nervously.

"you must really like breakfast." Gwen says, trying to be funny as she climbs into the van.

"Only places with waffles and crepes." Trent said laughing as he started the van.

"So, how ofter do you go there?" Gwen asked noticed the wrappers from Tea Story.

"Almost every Saturday. but i only take nice people with me." Trent smiles as he turns onto Henderson HWY.

"What if I'm not so nice?"

"Maybe you aren't, but I don't know that, and the best part of dates are getting to know the other person."

"So this is a date?"

"I thought you figured that out." Trent asked looking puzzled.

"Well, I thought it was, but I brought my giant purse anyways."

"i noticed, what's in there, a baby?" He said smiling, looking for a reaction from Gwen.

"Well, my sketch book, house keys, pens, pencils, pencil crayons, some erasers, an apple, and wallet." Gwen said as she ruffled through her bag holding up an apple.

"Well, you won't be needing the apple, or you're wallet. My treat." Trent smiled as they pulled up to a stop light.

"why are you going this way?" Gwen asked as she noticed that Trent was still going down main, instead of the bridge.

"Well, there is construction on the Osborne Bridge, so I thought I would take the long way, unless you like the long way, but I normally get stopped by men with those window clean things" Trent said pointing to a couple just down the street.

"I guess, but I love the Osborne Village, it's so...cool." Gwen says remembering her favourite store.

"Well we can go for a walk, theres better parking this way anyways."

"Well if its about parking, lets go!" She said excitedly.

Trent pulled up behind a brown brick building, putting up a parking pass.

"wow."

"Yeah, i know. I'm on a first name basis here."

"Wow." Gwen said again as she jumped out of the van.

"Yeah, Let's go get the good chairs." He said as he pulled open the door for Gwen.

"Trent!" A female voice called out from behind the counter. Gwen looked around the place and was shocked and amazed at the decoration. Paper walls separated the counter to the rest of the dining area, there were some couches, and a nice little coffee table, along with some cute scoop-like chairs and white tables. The best thing about the place was the two chairs in the window. Egg like and awesome. They matched with the theme of the restaurant Gwen thought.

"Hey Izzy Did you get my message this morning?" Trent said asking the orange haired girl.

"Yep, and i reserved it just for you!" She said walking out from behind the counter. "This must be here." She said reaching out for Gwen's hand.

"This is Gwen." Trent said as he watched Gwen and Izzy shake hands.

"well, I have this table reserved for you." Izzy said as she led Gwen and Trent to the egg chairs. "they are very popular, so Trent called in ahead for you." She said, speaking to Gwen.

"Thanks." Gwen said nervously.

"thanks Iz, I'll pay you back."

"No problem, I'll get you guys some juice." Izzy said as she ran off behind the counter.

"So, What do you think?" Trent asked looking for any sign of approval.

"It's nice, like...really. I love this chair." She said as he started to poke at the shell which encased her.

"I like it too." Trent smiled.

"so how many girls have you brought here?"

"just you." He smiled, she blushed, thinking that she would take egg chairs over roller skating any day. For the time being Gwen forgot about Duncan and Geoff, and spent her time with the musician.


	7. Chapter 7

Geoff woke up late saturday morning, yawning and stretching as he reached for his blinking phone. It was Gwen.

_hey, can we talk later?_

He texted back right away.

_Sure, how about this afternoon?_

He waited for a response, but I guess she was busy. He checked the time, it was 1:30pm.

"I am up way too early..." He said to himself.

"Geoff are you up yet?" Geoff's father called after him.

"Yeah."

"I'm heading out now! "

"Where are you going?" Geoff said as he sat up and started to walk to his bedroom door.

"Your mother wants to go to Versaille, so We'll be gone a week. Are you okay alone?" He asks as Geoff's eyes filled up with excitement.

"Yes sir! I think I can manage." Geoff said as a miniature party sprung in the back of his mind.

"and you know the rules, so...I'll see you next saturday." geoff's father said nervously.

"See you dad." Geoff said waving to his parents heading out the front door.

As soon as his parents left Geoff picked up his phone. He needed to have a party here, tonight.

_Party, my house, bring everyone, parents gone, LIVE MUSIC_

Geoff sent a mass text and waited for replies.

Gwen held up an Iron Maiden shirt and threw it at Trent.

"hows this one?" She asked as she watched Trent hold it up to his chest.

"I like it. But look up for a second." He said pointing at a black and green dress.

"How did you notice that?" Gwen asked as she stared at it in awe. They were currently in Wild Planet looking at various band tees and poster.

"I saw it, and thought it would look nice on you." Trent said smiling.

"Yep, One of a kind." An older man from behind a stack of posters.

"How much?" Gwen asked, she really wanted it.

"We'll normally it's $80, but for you I can give you $60, since no one seems to want it." he said as he went and got a long hook to retrieve it.

"Then i guess I'll take it." Gwen said smiling, excited and happy. the dress was amazing, It did up in the front, and had a green trim along the edge,It reminded her somewhat of Bettie Page, only, It was goth-er.

"It looks great." Trent said as she held it up to her body.

"you can go change behind that thing there." The man said pointing to a divider set up in the corner.

"Thanks." Gwen said as she took the dress of the hanger. She went behind the divider, taking off her jeans and t-shirt and slid the dress on. It fit like a dream, she could hardly contain her excitement as she did up the buttons.

"How does it-Wow." Trent said as she walked out.

"really?" She said blushing.

"You guys are a lovely couple." The man said as he tossed Trent a hat. "for you. since the lady has a nice dress."

"I feel like a gangster." Trent said as he angled the fedora and pretended to be shooting a machine gun.

"Nice." Gwen said laughing at his scarface impression. Thats when both of their phones rang.

"Hey, theres a party tonight at Geoff's..." He said awkwardly. Gwen went stiff, she felt so awkward as she looked down at the second message.

_Let's get coffee, Starbucks? Osbourne? I'll be down there around four._

It was currently only 2 o'clock, Gwen stood there staring at the clock.

"are you okay?" Trent asked looking concerned.

"yeah, sorry, wanna go to the CD trader?" She said snapping out of her daze.

"Sure. I wanna try and find a cd." Trent said happily as he reached for her hand.

As soon as Gwen's hand touched Trent's, she felt a rush of various emotions run through her, she felt happy, safe, scared, confused and loved all at the same time. She could feel Trent's hand grip her tightly as they walked past many guys who looked a lot like Duncan, as if to claim her as his own, which Gwen didn't mind.

"so, have you heard of the Velvet Underground? He asked as he lifted up a CD case with a banana on the cover.

"Duh, who hasn't, any music fan should know them!" She exclaimed taking the CD fro his hands.

"So you like them?"

"Of course!" Gwen said as she looked up from the CD seeing the ultimate vinyl."IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS!?" Gwen shouted causing everyone in the store too look up.

"You meant the Nirvana Vinyl?" Trent said as he tried to get Gwen's attention, but she was attracted to it like a moth to a flame.

"Yes..."

"It's expensive." Trent said as he looked at the price.

"Do you know that I NEED this." She said as she touched the glass case.

"Its pretty great."

"Please tell me you like Kurt Cobain!?" Gwen aske Trent in a serious voice.

""Come on, He's the JESUS of music." Trent said as he took out his wallet and showed her a picture of him.

"Nice. but yeah, he is my idol and I firmly believe Courtney Love killed him." Gwen said.

"I don't think so there princess." A deep voice said from across the small store.

"Um, who are you?" She asked the stranger.

"Courtney Love did not kill him. It was suicide."

"I don't think so. did you not see his letter? It was more of a "I'm leaving you, good luck" Kind of letter!" Gwen said angrily.

"No, He took a gun, and shot himself with the bullet from his bandmate."

"Where's Your proof?" She asked, knowing that she would have to answer the same.

"Hey guys, It's just a matter of opinion." trent said trying to calm his date.

"Where's Your proof. And don't you say it was her that influenced him on the drugs."

"whatever, like Trent said. Its all a matter of opinion. She said as she walked past the angry man."

"well then, good luck." the man said as he walked out of the store.

"What the hell was that." Gwen and Trent both said in unison, then burst out in laughter.

"Gwen, you're awesome." He said with a look of genuinity in his eyes. She smiled as she payed for her CD.

"You're awesome too." She said blushing as Trent took her hand and the walked out the store and down the street.

Geoff waited at the chain coffee house, hoping that Gwen would show up, he ordered a small coffee and sat back down. He checked his phone. She should be here soon.

He looked up his phone and saw Gwen walking in.

"Hey Gwen!" He waved excitedly.

"Hey What's up?"

"i just wanted to hang out, and talk."

"About Bridgette?" Gwen asked.

"yeah..." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"We kissed, that was it. I thought you were hot..." Gwen said, thinking about the green eyed boy waiting for her in his van.

"Yeah, but what about the connection?" Geoff asked, feeling a little dumped.

"And you and Bridgette had a thing, and I know you like her, because if you actually liked me you wouldn't have been affected by her showing up last night with Alejandro." Gwen said angrily.

"I guess, but come on, you know that kiss was special."

"Maybe we're meant to be friends." Gwen said reaching for Geoff's hand.

"Sure babe." He said looking up. Geoff knew she was right, since he heard the van pull up in the parking lot, despite all the hipsters and their macbooks.

"Well, I got to go." Gwen said checking her phone for the time.

"Trent?"

"Um, Yeah..." She said as she stood up.

"He's a great guy you know, never leaves a bro hanging." Geoff smiled. With that Gwen knew they were okay, she really liked Trent, and wanted to be his exclusively.

"By the way. Hot dress." Geoff called from across the store.

"Thanks." She waved, ignoring the angry staff and customers.

Gwen ran out to the van, seeing Trent smile as she pulled open the door made her smile.

"Hey, so I got you a vanilla latte, and myself a green tea latte." Gwen said handing Trent a cup.

"thanks! I hope you like going to random concerts." Trent said starting up the van.

"I live for them." Gwen said taking a sip from her cup.

"Great, I just saw my friend Kevin, and his brothers band is playing tonight. Imaginary Cities."

"Never heard of them."

"Same, but theres a slight problem..."

"What?" Gwen asked.

"Are you opposed to using a fake I/D?"


	8. Chapter 8

Gwen smiled as she heard Trent's van drive away.

"Gwen?"Duncan's voice called out.

"Hey!" She called out, a little too happily.

"How was your date with Elvis?" Duncan said leaning against the doorframe.

"Amazing!"

"Nice dress."

"thanks. i need your help."

"What?" Duncan said looking a little annoyed.

"I need a *_fake I.D_* "She whispered.

"Wow. Sunshine has got a darkside." Duncan teased.

"For a concert." Gwen said walking into the kitchen.

"tonight?" Duncan asked as if it were a problem.

"Yep."

"good, i made one for you last week." Duncan smiled.

"Wow, its as if someone is purposely making my life awesome!" Gwen exclaimed.

"you're just lucky." He said.

"I have to get ready!" Gwen said quickly looking down at her dress which was now full of green tea latte.

"you princess." Duncan said as Gwen ran up the stairs.

Hours later Gwen walks down the stairs, heels, and hair done. She checks the mirror once more to make sure she looks older than 16, and so far, she was good.

"Duncan? Do you have it?" Gwen called out hoping that her mother wasn't home.

"Yep." He said coming in from the living room. He flicked a small card her way.

"thanks- Who's that?" Gwen said as she noticed a small purple mark on his neck.

"uhh...Promise not to tell anyone?" Duncan whispered.

"not a soul."

"Well...Courtney, she and Noah broke up."

"Oh my GOD!" Gwen shouted.

"Shhhhh! I told her you left!" duncan whispered.

"wow." Gwen said.

"you should go. I hear the tank."

"The Tank?"

"A name for Trent's car." Duncan said as he opened the door and pushed her out.

Gwen sat on her steps waiting for Trent's van, moments later a familiar car pulls up.

"Geoff?" Gwen shouts. When she doesn't see Geoff climbing out the car she smiles.

"Hey i thought we needed a proper ride so I borrowed Geoff's car." Trent smiled as he pushed up the sleeve of his grey shirt.

"Very nice." Gwen said admiring her dates choice of fashion.

"Very nce to you too." He said opening the door. "I hope you're ready, and I got you an I.D If you didn't have one." Trent said smiling.

"Duncan got me one, so I think i'm good." Gwen smiled as she did up her seat belt.

"Looks like Geoff left his CD's in here, wanna pick one?" He said handing Gwen the black and yellow CD case. Gwen took the case and opened it, the case had every Anberlin Cd and some other Top 40 artists. She chose the obvious.

"man, i love this CD it has the acoustic versions of The Feel Good Drag!" Trent exclaimed as he turned up the volume.

"i love it too, especially Inevitable." Gwen admitted. She felt that it was a cliche that she and this amazing musican shared the love of the same band.

"So, The band is coming here next month...October 1st, and since its like...The 8th now...can i ask you to come with me?"

"Of course I'll go with you!" Gwen shouts, excited to see her favourite band play live.

"Sweet, i'll get the tickets tomorrow." He smiles reaching for her hand.

Gwen felt her stomach do back flips, knowing this was the feeling that Bridgette mentioned the last time the were hanging out in grade 7. his hand was much larger than Gwen's, ut that's what made her feel safer as they walked into the crowded pub.

As the band began to play Trent ran into his friend Kevin.

"Hey Kevin, This is Gwen." Trent said introducing the goth to the tall skinny blonde.

"Nice to meet you, Trent mentioned he had a hot date." Kevin teased as Trent lightly hit him in the arm. "this is my girlfriend, Rachel." He said as a tiny girl with short brown hair and floral shorts came up from behind him.

"Nice to meet you." Rachel spoke as she shook Gwen's hand. "Trent really likes you." She whispered.

"i really like him too." Gwen managed to whisper back into the tiny girl's ear.

"Well, let's get you guys a drink." Kevin said as he drifted into the crowd of people.

"you don't have to drink, I don't since I'm driving, but its up to you." Trent says nervously.

"I don't drink much either." Gwen said seeing Kevin walk away from the bar holding two red cups.

"Hey you guys. Premium alcohol for a premium couple." Kevin said as he handed both Gwen and Trent the cups. gwen looked at the gold liquid inthe cup and wrinkled her nose.

"I'm just gonna give this to him." She said as she handed off her drink to a random bypasser.

"Same." Trent said passing the drink to an already drunk girl.

"Whatever floats you're boat." Kevin said as the bands singer called out for someone named Ryan.

The rest of the night was filled with dancing, screaming and yelling. Gwen felt as if this was where she was suppose to be, she felt safe whenever Trent came up from nowhere politly pushing some drunk guy trying to get closer to Gwen.

"we should go." Gwen whispered in Trent's ear.

"sure." He said as he took her hand and the walked out of the busy pub full of dancing drunk people.

"That was awesome." Gwen said as she and Trent walked down the street.

"Yeah I know. Ryan is an amazing drummer. I envy his skills. Too bad he went to K.E instead of MMC." Trent said as he took off his sweater passing it to Gwen.

"Thanks. I had fun." She said walking closer to Trent.

"It was my pleasure." Trent said stopping. "Gwen?"

"Yeah, Gwen said slowing down staring into his bright green eyes.

"I really did have a great time with you. And I was wondering if you wanted to do it again, but you know...As my girlfriend?" Trent asked, Gwen stood there in shock. Was she really ready for this? For this exclusivity, and commitment. But when she saw Trent's eyes so full of hope and happiness she responded:

"Yes." She smiled, Trent took her hand and they walked in comfortable silence.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, sorry its so lame. lol but anyways. time jump to graduation!wooo party!**

Gwen smiled looking at the pictures taped to the inside of her locker, The one that made her smile the hardest was the one of her, Trent, Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan and Courtney all sitting in the grass by the big oak tree in the front of the school. that was only last year, she was proud of her friends who had learned to set aside their past problems and fights and look forward to the future. She thought about the day Geoff and Bridgette started to date, and how Geoff revealed his romantic side when he stood outside of her class in the middle of a giant red heart made of kool-aid. She laughed at the picture of Courtney and Duncan, Courtney was angry at Duncan for dying his hair pink, but all Gwen saw in Courtney's face was love. She looked at the last one, it was her and Trent. Taken at the beginning of this year, while she looked and smiled at the camera, Trent was looking at her. A tear began forming at her eyes as she took the photos down. It was graduation and Gwen stood in the empty hallway of her school, tears of happiness falling from her pale face. The memories Gwen would be leaving behind, and the future that lay in front of her.

"Hey Gwen." Trent's voice echoed throughout the hall.

"Hey." She said wiping a tear from her cheek.

"So I got us the limo, and a suit. Got you're dress ready?" He asked as Gwen smiled. "What?"

"I love you." Gwen said. Trent smiled and placed his hand on her cheek.

"I love you too." he said as his lips pressed softly against hers. She felt her heart beat faster, she felt proud of herself, she had done it. She was finished High school.

Gwen rushed around her room trying to find her diamond earrings that her mom bought for her as a graduation present when she heard a light tapping on her door.

"come in.' She said as she picked up the small earring from the carpet.

"hello honey, I just wanted to see if you were ready." Her mother asked as she sat on Gwens bed.

"I think i am good." Gwen said checking in the mirror one last time.

"Here Sweetie, let me zip you up. I am so happy you went with the teal dress." her mom said as she stodd behind her daughter zipping up the dress.

"Thank you." Gwen said smiling.

'I am so proud of you my girl." She said with tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"mom, Don;t cry, or I'm gonna cry!" Gwen pleaded.

"I'm just so proud, You finished with amazing marks, and you have a wonderful boy who loves you. All while helping Duncan." Her mom said as tears rolled down her face.

"Mom, Duncan did that on his own."She said referring to Duncan moving in with them.

"I know, but i you weren't there who knows where he would be." She said as she sat back on the bed.

"Thank you mom." Gwen said with tears in her eyes.

"I love all of my children." She said picking up the photo album sitting on Gwen's night stand.

"We love you too." Duncan's voice came from the doorway.

"Oh Duncan. You look so handsome." Gwen's mother said as she got up to straighten Duncan's tie.

"I would never have made it without you." He said pulling both Gwen and her mother in for a hug.

Just then the doorbell rang loudly throughout the house.

"that must be Trent." Gwen said excitedly as she ran down the stairs.

"Have fun sweetie." her mother called out from the top of the stairs.

"Hello, Gwen..." Trent said in awe to the beautiful girl who answered the door.

"hi."

"Are you guys ready?" he said holding out his arm.

"As ready as I ever will be." She said taking his arm and running to the limo.

That night they ate, danced and laughed. Reminiscing over the memories the six of them would forever remember as the greatest time of their lives. After all, It was only just the beginning.


End file.
